Fiber-optic or optical networks are used for high-speed connections between two host devices (switches, routers, etc.). Each host device has at least one pluggable module connected thereto that interfaces the electrical domain of the host device with the optical domain of the fiber-optic network. More specifically, pluggable modules are transceivers that convert electrical signals received from the host device into optical transmit signals, i.e., optical domain signals for transmission over fiber-optic cables. Pluggable modules also convert optical receive signals, i.e., optical domain signals received over fiber-optic connectors, into electrical signals usable by the host device.